


Fall At Your Feet

by FopMistress



Category: Our Girl
Genre: Angst, Army, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FopMistress/pseuds/FopMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my go at a fic of the British TV series Our Girl which is set in Afghanistan and features the army. I'm still working on my Sherlock series featuring Sherlock and Minty but I've had to take a break from that for a while due to circumstances beyond my control. I've started this just to get me back into writing so I hope you like it. It elaborates on the scene in the final episode of the latest series when the rather gorgeous Captain James and Private Molly Dawes are at his parent's house in Bath and they are finally about to make love. It doesn't go to plan!</p>
<p>At least another chapter is due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall At Your Feet

Molly stepped cautiously into the hall of Charles' parents palatial Bath town house and looked around. It was the fanciest and biggest home she had ever been in and she realised with a quick pang of insecurity that her Mum and Dad's shabby yet homely flat in a tower block in London was a world away from this luxury. She was a world away from Charles', full stop. By this time Charles was on the lower stairs and he smiled encouragingly to her, his brown eyes crinkling round the edges and glowing. She grinned back and followed him up the stairs, heart hammering. The place even smelled expensive – there was the lingering scent of some fancy scented candle in the air. She stepped carefully on the deep piled stair carpet and Charles held his bedroom door open for her.

She kicked off her heels and lay on the bed with him. She couldn't believe after months of longing for him, they were finally totally alone. Her heart was really thudding out of her chest and she could positively feel the crackle of electricity as Charles, her Boss Man, stared into her eyes and reached out a slightly trembling hand to stroke her dark mass of soft long hair. She didn't want this to end and smiled gently back. This was completely different to anything she had experienced before with a man and realised suddenly that any man she had been with previously had been a boy in comparison to Captain James and she had never been treated like this...with care. Oh kiss me...kiss me..kiss me and he did, winding a hand into her mass of dark hair on the pillow. She moaned slightly and his tongue played with hers. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, fine. Sorry. I've wanted that for ages.”

He grinned. “Me too” he whispered huskily.

“Could've shown it a bit more. Thought you weren't bothered half the time and you had gone off me. I ain't a mind reader.”

“For God's sake Molly. I had to remain professional as your captain. It was my job as you're well aware.”

“I know but...you could've given me a quick snog or something just to keep me going. Keep us going. I thought you were fit as fuck out there. Still do.”

“I finally take you to bed or at least I'm trying to, I tell you that I love you and you're debating if I fancy you or not?”

“No, it was just annoying that I wanted it, you wanted it but we couldn't and...just a snog. A quickie. Whatever.”

Charles mock sighed, smirked and kissed the tip of her nose. “I had to look after you and my troop out in Afghan. It was discipline first and anything else had to be pushed aside. I could tell you what I really wanted to happen, if that helps.”

Molly raised her eyebrows. “Go on then.”

“I wanted to leave a note under your pillow asking you to come and meet me in my quarters after lights out. I didn't dare in case it was found but I wanted you to find it and come padding out in the night where I would be waiting for you. I imagined you in your little shorts and vest top, all sexily rumpled from sleep. I would hear you softly knock then come in. I would be pacing the floor, wondering if you would actually come, my heart racing...”

“And with a stiffy just for me?”

“MOLLY! Can I continue please?”

“Don't let me stop you, tosser.”

“Hmmpf. I would quickly let you in. You would smile that divine cheeky smile up at me and I would sweep you up into my arms and lay you on my bed.”

“I'm liking you! What happens next then lover boy?”

“I'd rather show you.”

“Please.” Molly's heart was thudding. Boss Man (she would have to deal with the name change thing later and Charles was too fucking poncey) really DID want her. This stunning sexy bloke with his tousled light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, stubble and quiet strength She was surprisingly nervous all of a sudden and she knew that's why she was wise cracking and talking far too much when she should be allowing him to make love to her. She wanted it, he wanted it but why was she suddenly so apprehensive? She was decidedly damp and he hadn't even really touched her yet.

Charles began to stroke his way down to her breasts but his hand froze, hovered and then settled modestly at the top of her arm. Something in her expression made him stop.

“What's wrong, darling?"

“Nothin'. I'm just being silly.”

“No,what is it?”

“Charles...oh God. Right we need to sort this.”

“Sort WHAT? You're killing me. I want you so badly.”

“Your...name. I can't call you Charles. You don't look like a Charles. If you were called Charles at my high school you would get the fucking shit kicked out of you or your head pushed down the toilets. It's too...posh. Too poncey. You're so different. You're well posh and I'm a proper chav. Why are we even doing this?”

“You are NOT a chav. Far from it. You're an intelligent and beautiful young lady who is going to have an excellent career in the army. You saved my life and you've exceeded my expectations as well as others. You have a very different background to me but I really don't care.”

Charles propped himself up on an elbow and thought. He had to get it through to her that they would work. All the muscles on her face were tight and her eyes were wide open, searching his. Her bravado was slipping. 

“What would you like to call me? You must feel comfortable with us. I love you. Do you love me too?”

Molly's chest felt tight with rising panic. “Yeah, I love you. I really love you...it's just...it's just that I've never been treated like this. Proper nice and that. Fancy dinner. I'm not pissed. I'm normally pissed or some stupid tosser is behaving like a user. You even drink fancy coffee. I'm happy with Tesco tea bags for fuck's sake!”

“They're just things and you deserve to be treated like a lady because despite what you think, you are a lady. My lady, even. What matters is how we feel about each other. We can't help the different circumstances but there we are. You're a lovely person and from what you've told me, your parents love you, are good people and have brought you up very well. I know plenty people from my background who are utter arseholes but were born with silver spoons in their mouths. My name...what about Charlie? Chas?”

Molly's expression began to relax. “Chas. It's short like Boss. It sounds nice. Is that okay?”

Chas, as of now, smiled widely. “Yes.”


End file.
